The Necklace
by WolfCrest15
Summary: Start of an AU with first my FanFiction story.  First Chapter posted.  New character Jaz getting ready for First Day at school.


**The Necklace**

An AU from Twilight and first FanFiction. Don't own Twilight.

**Chapter 1 First Day**

It was the first day of school and I was getting even more nervous by the second. School starts at 7:40 and its only 6:40, and it was still undecided on what I was going to wear to school. You`d think, that standing here in front of the closet for an hour, I would have already made up my mind. The guy I`ve had a crush on since 6th grade was probably going to be in my first class study hall, like he had been all these years. I can still picture him perfectly with his long, black, wavy hair, dark blue eyes, with a hint of gray around the edges. I've tried countless times to talk to him, but it always ends as an epic failure. Finally I picked out a concert t-shirt that I got when my best friend, Brit, and I went to go see "The Script." I wear it with a black hoodie. For the rest of the outfit I chose my good luck necklace, some skinny jeans and van shoes. When I was heading towards the restroom to straighten my dark brown hair and put on my makeup. I saw my little sister sitting by the table already to go. She had black highlights in her nicely curled light blonde hair. She wore a pink tank top and a purple Aeropostale jacket over it. Her lips were all glossy. She had on every bracelet she owned and her favorite big silver earrings.

"You look like a princess. What's the occasion?" I asked in a hurry.

"No occasion, I just wanted to look my best for my first day of high school," she said with her earrings clicking as she spoke.

"Uh huh, I see being a freshman isn`t that great Ash," I said jokingly. Then the biggest grin grew on her face.

"When are you going to stop worrying about me? I`ll be fine I promise! Just because you're a senior, you better not dictate what I get to do."

I just shrugged and tried to finish my coffee. As soon as I walked back into my room, I noticed I had missed a couple of text messages on my phone. It was Brit wondering where I was and why I wasn't at school. Turning to look at my alarm clock, I saw that it was already 7:30. Great, I thought, I`m going to be late for my first day of school. I grabbed my bag and headed for my truck, and saw that Ashley was already in the truck, eager to be at the school.

Once we got to the parking lot, Ash teasingly with the same grin from this morning turned to me saying, "I`ll see you back here after school. Jaz tell Bryan, I said Hi."

Before I could say anything she was already at the front of the door with her friends. When I went to turn to open the door, Brit was outside waiting for me. It made me jump in surprise. "Gezz, couldn`t you have just waited for me by the door instead of scarring me?"

Of course she had that smile that would always make her seem innocent. "Yes always." We laughed on our way to our first class.

Just as I had thought he was sitting in the fourth chair from the back dazing out the window watching the sun coming up over the hill. Brit gave me a nudge silently saying to go sit with him. I shook my head at her so; she grabbed my hand making me sit next to him.

"Hey," he said as I sat my bag underneath my feet, and placed my book on the desk.

"Hi," I said.

"Would..." he started to say but the teacher walked in furious with whatever had happen out in the hallway.

"Now class we all know how to act in class and in the hallways, correct?" she snapped at the class.

"Yes Ma'am," the class said looking down at their books.

I`d heard snickering over my shoulder. I turned to see that it was Amy with her little minions. She was looking right back at me with a dead glare making sure I hadn't out done her. She snapped straight up in her chair, flipping her hair back while writing down what the teacher was writing on the board. I had faced back forward when I felt Brit kick my leg. Giving a nudge back, she stopped me and pointed at the note from Bryan. I opened it up to read it. When I looked up and saw that the teacher was staring straight at me, then she went back to the board. I smiled, wrote back and gave it to him. I grabbed my pencil to write down the notes, and out of the corner of my eye I saw him smile.

During the rest of the class nothing else happened except Brit just kept eyeing me trying to figure out what the note had said. Finally, the bell rang and she was all over me with questions. As I went to answer them, Brit had seen Bryan pass the note back without me noticing. While she read it, a huge smile covered her face. "He asked you out and gave you his number, and all you could say was sure? Jaz, Really?" She said irritated, but happy.

"Um yes, I think. Was I supposed to say something else?"

While we grabbed our bags and headed out of class I heard someone saying, "Yeah, I hear they've been going out for about a year, but he's going to dump her for Amy." I looked at Brit hoping she would give me some comfort but she hadn `t even heard them.

The school bell finally rang letting everyone out. On the way out I saw him, but then he was gone. From behind me I heard Ash`s voice all excited. She grabbed my arm while telling me about her day.

Still puzzled about what I just saw, I heard Ash ask if I had talk to Bryan. I looked at her with a big grin on my face. She squealed so high a pitch, someone could have gone deaf. I said, "Relax Ash, it`s not that big of a deal. I bet he just wants to be friends."

As soon as I said that, he texted me saying, "Are you ready for our date tonight?"

"Not a big deal huh? Just wants to be friends? He`s the only guy you've been crushing on since, oh I don`t know, forever." Ash said while she glared at text.

"Fine, you can help me get ready, but if I look like clown, you can expect to wake up bald alright."

"Okay but I`m going to text him saying you`ll be ready by five."

"Whatever."

When we got home, it was already 4:00 on the stove clock. I looked at Ashley who was already in the bathroom setting everything up for me. She then pointed at my room for me to go get dressed.

I heard my phone go off again. It was Bryan saying, "Ok, meet me in the park by the fountain."

"Ashley do you still have that purple t-shirt?"

"No, I gave it back to you. It`s on your dresser."

I turned around to see the t-shirt next to the drawing pad and my iPod. I changed into the t-shirt and decided to keep the jeans. I accessorized putting a black jacket over it. As soon as I walked into the bathroom, Ashley pulled my arm for me to sit down. She was standing in front of me so I couldn`t leave. Her hand reached for the curling iron and grabbed my the first strand of hair. "Alright don`t move or I`ll burn you," she said while laughing.

"Why do I feel scared?" I thought. After a couple short minutes, she was putting on my makeup and telling me to look in the mirror to see if I liked it.

"Love it," I said while hugging her

"See you don`t look like clown," she said jokingly.

"Well I`ll see you later," I said as I closed the door behind me.

Once I got to the park, I heard someone behind me. When I turned, I noticed Bryan was just walking up. He was smiling gently. "Wanna have some fun?" He asked holding out his hand.

"Sure", I said uncertain where this was going. Grabbing my hand he lead me to the back of the park towards the woods. Once we got far enough to where you couldn`t see the park, he let go of my hand and started climbing a tree.

"Are you crazy. What if you fall?"

"Just a lot and if I fall, you`ll be there to catch me," he said as he got higher up, adding a wink.

"Are you coming or you just going to stand there?" He asked once he settled himself onto the branch.

Unsure with the idea of climbing, I ignored my fear of heights and climbed up. Just sitting there with him was amazing but frightening at the same time. My whole body was stiff and my eyes would only meet him or something else that wasn`t the ground. Bryan looked at me with a weird face, trying to figure out what was wrong then he looked down and started to chuckle slightly. "Sorry, I didn`t think that you would be afraid of heights."

"I am not! I could go higher if I wanted to."

"Hmm, then why don`t you move over here?" My whole body was shaking, but once I stopped moving and looked, around I felt free. While I was looking up, he put his arm around me and smiled, "See it's not that bad, now is it?"

I shrugged my shoulders. I noticed that he was looking at my necklace.

"What do you know about the necklace your wearing?" he said with his face growing dark.

"I don`t know. My mom gave it to me when I was born." I was hoping that would he lighten up, but he never did. "Why does it matter, Bryan?" I said with my voice growing weaker.

"Be... Because I'm a vampire, and that necklace means you're supposed to be one too."

When he said that I started laughing so hard, but as soon as my eyes met his I became quiet. "You can`t be serious..."

"Think about it."

The next thing I knew, we were at the front of my house, and Bryan was staring at me.

A/N Please leave a review. This is my first story. Want to start here and weave it into Twilight and its characters. Any ideas are appreciated.


End file.
